la separación de los sannin
by ghanima4
Summary: es orochimarujiraiya, un poco de las razones por las que se separaron, cortito pero es mi primer fanfic, es un oneshot.slash


Es una historia cortilla que empecé a escribir, dejé y acabo de terminar.

No es muy bueno pero espero que agrade a alguien.

Tal vez pueda continuar o extenderlo, lo que vosotros me digáis

Naruto no me pertenece ni en sueños (si fuese mio habría kakairu para rato y muuuuxos flasbacks)

Ellos no lo entienden, esa sensación de quedarse corto, de saber que puedes hacer más, algo más allá de lo que enseñan, el sentimiento de saberte en una gran idea ¿por qué ellos no lo ven? ¿por qué no pueden comprenderle?.

Hay tanto por descubrir, tanto por aprender; nunca ningún descubrimiento fue "bueno" inmediatamente, todos tuvieron repercusiones directas para las vidas de algunas personas, las cambiaron para mejor algunos, pero la mayoría para peor. La historia les enseñó eso ¿entonces porqué se horrorizan tanto por sus investigaciones? ¿no ven que el mira hacia el futuro, un futuro donde los fuertes pudiesen vivir para siempre, pero ellos no se quieren enterar, con sus escrúpulos no llegarán a nada, así que estaba decidido, él debería gobernar, enseñar la realidad a las nuevas generaciones, ir más allá de lo convencional, para eso necesitaba tiempo, pero que importaba, tendría una eternidad...

Los pensamientos de Orochimaru volaban, a un ritmo aun más rápido que el de sus pies, sus razones, lo que le había hecho correr así, escapando de la prisión moral que suponía Konoha para él.

Las cataratas enfrente de él, el paso decisivo hacia una nueva vida, el último tramo a recorrer de ese pasado donde encontró una prisión...formada de su moral y su amor, que le retenía. De repente lo notó, él, aquel con quien compartió primero rivalidad infantil, luego una extraña amistad, y por último un amor enorme: Jiraiya. Apretó sus puños con frustración, no podía ir a intentar pararle, quería que se quedase como un buen recuerdo en su memoria, no quería pelear con él, al menos todavía, pero allí se acercaba a una velocidad que nunca creyó que consiguiese ese muchacho testarudo gritón y torpe.

-Orochimaru!-grito de rabia, de dolor, un grito que perforó los tímpanos del jounin de las serpientes.

No queria luchar, de verdad que no, de verdad que le quería, pero hay cosas más allá del amor, la libertad para él lo era todo, ¿por qué Jiraiya quería encerrarle? ¿por qué no podía ver su necesidad, el suyo era un amor egoísta que no le dejaría ir, y ese pensamiento hizo frenar a Orochimaru, porque _nada_ le va a encerrar, nunca.

-vaya, si es el _renacuajo,_si buscas tu cerebro siento decirte que nunca lo tuviste- Jiraiya apretó los puños, esa serpiente siempre había sabido que decir para que se sintiese inferior, y ahora no podía más que recordarle que él aun no había conseguido realizar bien el llamado de las ranas mientras Orochimaru ya era llamado el maestro de las serpientes; pero por una vez sus palabras dolían menos que el simple hecho de cómo eran dichas: con _odio_.

-Orochi, no hagas estupideces, ¿qué crees que haces huyendo de Konoha, somos tus compañeros, _soy_ tu compañero.

-sois barrotes, eso sois, no dejaré que os interpongáis en mi sueño.- nada más decirlo la serpiente atacó desde debajo del suelo a los pies de Jiraiya, empezando así una lucha cuyos ecos nunca se apagaron del todo, cuyo final fue un maestro serpiente que se fue en busca de vida eterna y un medio de arrancarse los sentimientos, que fueron otra cárcel para él, ya que a pesar de todo al final no pudo acabar con Jiraiya, no por su poder, ni por sus habilidades o testarudez, sino por lo que compartieron resonando en su cerebro.

Cuando Jirariya despertó sólo, horas más tarde, el rastro de Orochimaru estaba borrado por una suave lluvia que parecía querer acariciar el corazón roto del que sería en sanin rana, quien a su vuelta a Konoha se despidió pidiendo irse sin ser un mising-nin buscado, simplemente retirarse.

Poco después, tras la muerte de su amor Tsunade también abandonó Konoha de la misma forma que Jiraiya, y así los sanin de Konoha pasaron a ser simplemente los sanin, compañeros ahora enemistados y sin saber que sentir de los otros: el codicioso, el cobarde, y la que no se enfrenta a la realidad; esos fueron durante años tres de los más renombrados ninjas del mundo.

Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa un review? Solo uno y seré feliz

Salu2


End file.
